Life In The Vongola Mansion
by My Famiglia's Pioggia
Summary: This is basically a story of Giotto and his guardians. Warning: Do not judge a fic by it's summary. I suck at summaries but I can guarantee you the story's not that bad.
1. April Fools!

**A/N :Ciaossu ,minna! Thank you for reading my very first fic .Pls review after you read to tell me what you think. I would also like to thank my brother Hayato, la Pianissima and blackfeather9 for giving me ideas for this fic.**

**Disclaimer :I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Chapter 1:April Fool's!**

"Yawwnn…It's so boring these days da mono ne…"whined a certain green-headed Lightning guardian while lounging on his couch. He had slept till he was wide awake, and he already ate every single sweet or chocolate in his personal sweet stash. Heck, he even tried to annoy Alaude out of boredom. The result: one very pissed off Alaude and one seriously injured Giotto(who got bitten to death trying to defend Lampo).

"Then why don't you play a prank on the other masters tomorrow? It's April Fool's Day." a maid who was passing by suggested ."Eh, that's not such a bad idea. Thanks ,uh…Maria?"Lampo tried to thank the maid. She just smiled and walked away.

Lampo started to walk to his room so he could think up a prank that could even make G go red in the face. Just then, Lampo noticed a book in G's room."Arre, I didn't know the pink-headed octopus kept a diary. Oh well, maybe my prank can wait ."He picked up G's diary and began to read.

"Eh, G's real name was Gabriel ?No wonder G didn't like Giotto calling his real name…Arre, Giotto had a crush on the ice-cream seller's daughter before? Interesting…..".Suddenly, Lampo heard G storming down the hallway cursing God knows who.

"Oh no ,if the pink-headed octopus sees me with his diary, I'm toast! Gotta hide…" Lampo looked around but there was nowhere to hide. He had no choice but to hang outside the window ledge with his fingers.

"God, what the hell did the damn maid bring me ?The water's boiling hot,I wanted it warm, damn it!" G grabbed the glass and poured it over the window ledge…right on top of Lampo! Lampo wanted to scream but he kept his mouth shut.

After G left the room ,Lampo tried to climb up…only to find he was only a few feet off the ground. He could have let go of the ledge and land safely on the ground .He groaned .Well,at least the diary was safe. He was just about to go back to his room when he noticed more diaries in every body's rooms, even those belonging to Alaude and Daemon. Great, now Lampo had more entertainment while planning for his prank.

A few hours later, Lampo's master plan was done. He made a few preparations before going to bed .He couldn't wait to see their faces when they got pranked the next morning.

The next morning, Lampo put vinegar in the other guardians's milk glasses before breakfast .He waited for a reaction but nothing happened. Lampo got suspicious and took a sip from G's glass when everyone had left the dining table. As for the result, let's just say it was as sour as two, no, five lemons combined.

What Lampo didn't know was, Giotto and the others were laughing their heads off outside the dining room, even Alaude. What Lampo had no idea was that the others had saw through his tricks earlier.

_Flashback_

Last night…

"Oh god, where's my diary?!"Giotto had practically turned his room upside down trying to look for his diary. Giotto ruffled his hair in frustration. Suddenly, the door to Giotto's room was busted open and in charged all the guardians, minus Lampo ,of course .Giotto made a mental note to fix the door later.

"Giotto, do you know where the fucking hell has my diary gone?!"

"Maa maa G, there's no need to shout you know, my diary's gone missing too."

"I don't fucking care whose diary is gone ,flute freak!"

"MY EXTREME DIARY IS EXTREMELY MISSING!"

"Nufufufu, Giotto ,have you taken my diary?"

"I'll arrest whoever took my diary…"Alaude said with a murderous aura surrounding him.

Giotto looked up in frustration and noticed Lampo was missing ."Guys, you do know who's missing right?". Everybody scanned the room and immediately understood .They immediately stormed off to Lampo's room.

At Lampo's room, they found Lampo's April Fool's prank blueprints on his study table."Nufufufu, April Fool's eh? I still remember the day I switched Alaude's cologne with sakura scented perfume…."Daemon chuckled, earning a glare from the pissed off Alaude."Hey guys ,I say we play a prank on the ahoushi too."G suggested with a smirk on his face. Everybody immediately agreed. Lampo had always been a pain in the neck so why not be a pain in the neck _back_?

The next morning…

"Uhh…Giotto, what are you doing with those chunks of ice?"Asari asked with a look on his face. "Oh, remember what Lampo was supposed to do next? I heard putting ice in your mouths will numb your taste buds, so you won't feel a thing in the milk glass." explained Giotto.

Everybody had no choice but to put the small chunk of ice in their mouths to numb their senses. And it worked. They couldn't even taste the milk at all. And the rest…well ,you know what happened.

_Flashback ends_

All day long, they made Lampo's pranks backfire onto himself. The whoopee cushion in Giotto's seat had been switched to Lampo's seat . The fake scythe Lampo tried to put In Daemon's cupboard ended up chasing him instead. Even Asari switched all the clothes in Lampo's cupboards with Elena's.

Lampo had no idea about their tricks until dinnertime. Everybody saw Lampo's 'I give up, now stop pranking me'face and started laughing till tears flowed down their face. Asari was kind enough to tell Lampo the truth. Lampo wanted to whine again but then he sensed a deadly aura coming from all the guardians(yes, including the easygoing ,happy-go-lucky Asari Ugetsu).

Lampo turned and tried to make a run for the door but was stopped by Maria." How could you Maria? You were the one that suggested me to do all of this!"Lampo whined."Sorry, they gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. And by the way, my name's Sakura, not Maria." Sakura said and Lampo sweared he saw a smirk on her face.

Before Lampo could even budge a millimeter, Giotto pinned his feet to the ground with Zero Point Breakthrough-First Edition and began to make Lampo feel like hell for stealing his diary. When he was finished, he motioned for the other guardians to take their turn in beating up Lampo.

"Uh, guys you _are_ coming one at a time, right?"Lampo asked which obviously had 'no' for an answer." Have fun dodging our attacks then ."G smirked and everybody pulled out their weapons.

"G's Archery!"

"Asari Ugetsu's Four Irregular Swords!"

"Alaude's Handcuffs!"

"Nufufufu ,Daemon Spade's Deck of Cards!"

"KNUCKLE'S MAXIMUM BREAK!"

"Oh shit,I'm officially a doomed person…"Lampo mumbled as the five guardians charged towards him with their weapons and began assassinating him…oops, did I say assassinate, I meant torturing.

A few hours later…

"Oof! Ouch! Ow! G, please!OUCHIE!"Lampo was still being beaten up by the still pissed off guardians(except for Asari who had enough mercy to stop 5 minutes ago…before continuing)."Umm… Master Giotto ,shouldn't they stop? They've been doing this since dinner time, it's two in the morning now." "Nah, leave them. Lampo's much stronger than you think ."Giotto dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Giotto, please! Ow ,Ouch ,guys !Oof!"Lampo pleaded only to get beaten up .Sakura sweatdropped at her masters violent behavior. Oh well, at least she'd get a vacation later.

**A/N: The end! So, how was it? Please review and thank you for reading my chapter. Suggestions for the next chapter are always welcome. Ciao ciao!**


	2. Truth Or Dare!

** A/N :Ciaossu ,minna! For those who have read my first chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Please review or the first gen will haunt you in your sleep…just joking! Still waiting for reviews you know, I only got 4 for my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Chapter 2: Truth or Dare!**

"Hey guys, look what Uncle Talbot brought home from his time travel trip!" Giotto called out to his beloved guardians .All the guardians crowded around Giotto to see what happened.

"Let me guess, it's another of those weird gadgets from the future…"G eyed Giotto with a questioning look. Giotto couldn't blame G for not trusting him. Talbot always brought home stuff that the guardians either didn't know how to use or blew up (courtesy of the annoying Lightning Guardian).

Giotto looked at G and answered:" No, it's just a game that people in the future likes to play." .Every guardian got curious and started guessing what game it was.

"Nufufufu, is it a game about scaring people? I'd love to play that…"

"It had better be a game about arresting villains…"

"Well, maybe it's a game where we have to make people laugh."

"Of course it isn't, flute freak!"

"Whatever game it is, I pray to God that it doesn't include violence."

"Yawwnn…Give me some sweets and maybe I will play it…"

"None of you guys got it right. Uncle Talbot altered the game a little bit so all of us could play. It's called Truth or Dare!" Giotto said with the kind of smile a 6-year old kid has when waiting to be praised by his teacher. Everybody looked at Giotto with question marks in their heads.

"Okay, here's the rules. We start with a random player asking another player "Truth or Dare". If the person answers "Dare", the others will have to think up a challenge for the player to do. If the person answers "Truth", then the others will have to ask him a question. Of course, that person will have to tell the truth." Giotto explained.

"So basically , you can ask a person to do anything you want or answer anything you ask?" Daemon asked with a wicked smirk on his face. When Giotto nodded yes, his smirk grew even wider. "Oh, and one more thing. If the person refuses to tell the truth or do a dare, the others will force him to do a punishment." Giotto said with the same smirk as Daemon's, only the smirk looked like he was saying" This is going to be fun".

After everybody chose who to start, the game of Truth or Dare started. Unfortunately, Daemon was the first to select his…victim.

"Alaude-kun, truth or dare?" Daemon asked with a sweet smile, _too_ sweet in fact. Giotto knew something was wrong. Daemon never called anyone with –kun. Unless…

"Dare." Alaude answered. Daemon's oh-so-sugar sweet smile was immediately replaced with the evilest smirk ever." Steal at least five pairs of shoes from Elena's closet." Daemon dared. Everybody's faces immediately paled, even Alaude. Everyone knew Elena was very fond of her stilettos. Last time a burglar tried to steal her shoes, she went on a rampage. The next thing the burglar knew, he saw Jesus waving at him. Nobody ever got within a 3-foot radius of that closet, let alone steal _5 _pairs of shoes.

"Fine, I'll do it." Alaude said. Everybody else's jaw dropped. Knuckle immediately started praying for Alaude's safety. Alaude had no idea how heavily guarded the closet was ever since the burglar incident.

While Alaude was walking towards his doom, Giotto shot the others and they started the countdown to Alaude's death.

In 3…2…1…

"ALAUDEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Elena's shouts almost pierced their eardrums. They peeked into Elena's room to see a pissed off Elena glaring daggers at a certain Cloud guardian. They held their breath when they saw Elena's signature weapon in her hands: The dreaded spear-tipped umbrella. And they don't mean the kind we use to prevent ourselves from getting wet. They meant the umbrella that was altered to become a fatal weapon.

"Look, the pineapple head dared me to do this, okay? Just give me 5 pairs of your stilettos and I'll return it to you later."Alaude said with his same poker face expression on his face. Elena froze and turned towards the door where everybody was hiding.

"Daemon, honey can you please come out? I need to talk with you…" Elena glared at the door. Daemon gulped. Over the past few weeks, Elena had somehow developed a radar for sensing Daemon's whereabouts. He had no choice but to surrender himself to his beloved.

"Y-Yes Elena?" Daemon stuttered. Knuckle stopped praying for Alaude and started praying for Daemon's safety instead. Everybody held their breath except for Alaude who was calling the undertaker to get a coffin ready.

"Why did you ask Alaude to steal 5 pairs of my stilettos? You do know they're very precious to me, right?" Elena glared at Daemon. Daemon nodded yes. "Actually, we were just playing a game that Uncle Talbot saw people playing in the future." Asari emerged from his hiding place and explained the truth plus the rules of the game.

"Okay then. Alaude, take whatever you want from my closet. After that let me join in the game." Elena said. The others blinked and agreed, happy that their friend got to survive after all.

And so, the game continued. This time, it was Alaude's turn to choose a victim. "Giotto, truth or dare?"Alaude asked. "Dare." Giotto answered. "Give me permission to kill the pineapple-head." Alaude dared with his famous poker-face. Of course, Giotto refused and Alaude 'arrested' him as a punishment. Then, Giotto chose somebody else to accept the challenge.

"G, truth or dare? " Giotto asked. "Dare." G answered. "Confess to Masamoto-san." Giotto said. Everybody laughed when G's face turned into the color his hair. All of them knew G had a crush on the girl who apparently passed their mansion every day to tutor the kids next door. Surprisingly enough, the temperamental storm guardian actually succeeded in controlling his temper and stopped swearing whenever she was around.

"L-Like hell I'll confess!" G said, turning an even darker shade of red. Giotto smirked. " Well, since you refuse to do a dare, we'll have to pick a punishment from here." he said, holding up a box filled with cards. Daemon picked up a card and passed it to G. G read it and his face turned paler than Lampo's shirt. Asari got curious and leant over to see what made G so shocked. He chuckled when he saw the contents and said:" Wow, Daemon good job. Now G has to wear a dress in front of her."

Everybody froze and burst out laughing a split second later. Oh, how Giotto wished he had one of those cameras from the future right now. Elena stopped laughing and "kindly" lent G her best dress: a dress with a frilly lace collar.

A few minutes later…

"Ame, I need to show you something." Giotto called out to G's crush. She turned around and giggled when she saw G in Elena's dress. G couldn't help but smile when he saw Ame laugh. Her laugh was the thing he liked the most about her besides her brown eyes. To him, she looked beautiful no matter what .Her appearance: a spitting image of Haru.

"G, why are you dressed like that?" Ame asked. Giotto chuckled and told Ame the truth:" We were just playing a game and this is what he had to do."Ame laughed again and the next thing Giotto and G knew, they were sitting on a bench while Ame drew a painting of them (because there weren't any cameras whatsoever in their time).Both of them had no idea how she managed to convince them to be the models of her painting. Maybe it was because G fell for her smile and agreed without even thinking.

After the painting was finished, Ame hung the painting on her bedroom wall in a frame and G left after she assured him that the three will be the only ones to see the painting…ever. After a few more rounds of truth or dare, the game ended.

"Well, all in all, it was a good game." Asari commented. G was about to protest but kept his mouth shut when he thought about how happy his crush was. He had no idea that Daemon had secretly replaced the painting in Ame's room with a fake. He had also copied the real painting with his illusions and gave them to everybody else, including the mafia press. Boy, he couldn't wait to see G's expression when he sees the painting on the front cover of tomorrow's Mafia Daily.

**A/N: So, how was it? Like it or not, please review to let me know what you think, ne?Anyway, I know his birthday is tomorrow, but still, Happy Birthday Timoteo (a.k.a. the Ninth whose birthday is on 17****th**** April)! That's all for now. Ciao ciao!**


	3. Alaude's Worst Fear

**A/N: Ciaossu, minna! Thank you for supporting my fic. I have 328 views so far so let's see if I can hit 400 next, ne? Also, feel free to PM me to give ideas for the next chapter, I won't hesitate to write a chapter based on it. Anyway, enjoy the third chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Alaude's Worst Fear**

G stormed along the hallway to Daemon's room, carrying his weapon with him. He had just saw the painting on the front cover of Mafia Daily and the editor had been stupid enough to comment that the dress looked good on him. G had already taken care of him earlier and now all he wanted was to blow Daemon's head off.

"DAEMON SPADE! GET YOUR BLOODY ASS OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMNED ROOM THIS FUCKING INSTANT!" yelled an extremely pissed off G. Daemon opened the door and smirked when he saw G's face. Sure, G was pissed off but that doesn't mean he wasn't red with embarrassment.

"Nufufufu, nice dress G." Daemon teased. In a flash, Daemon was pinned to the wall and a gun barrel was pointed right between his eyes." You had better find a way to take care of this whole mess or the next thing you see will be Elena putting flowers on your grave." G growled.

"Nufufufu, you want to undo this whole mess? Simple. We can sneak into Talbot's lab and use the time machine to change history."Daemon said. "Good idea Daemon." Giotto appeared out of nowhere and approved Daemon's suggestion. G grumbled but let go of Daemon since he too thought it was a good idea." OK, now I'll ask the others to come with us. I've just remembered that we've left some paperwork undone last night." Giotto said." What?" G face palmed and mumbled:" This is _not_ what I was thinking at all."

After the job was done, G followed Giotto to his study to check on his paperwork. He nearly fainted from shock when he saw 5 piles of paperwork on the ground. He scanned the piles and spotted something that made him really pissed off.

"God, just how long have you been neglecting your paperwork Giotto? I swear I gave you this document about 5 months ago, for shit's sake!" G yelled, holding up a piece of paper that Giotto was supposed to sign. The date on the paper proved that whoever wrote the document had did it about 6 months ago.

"But I can't just sit in my office and stare at these papers all day, G. "Giotto whined, only to earn a smack in the head from G. "Like hell I'll let you relax. The stacks of paperwork you owe the other Famiglias are at least twice the number of all of us combined! Besides, all five stacks of your paperwork touches the ceiling already!" G reprimanded.

"Ok, ok, I'll finish this stupid paperwork." Giotto grumbled and sat down to work through the huge pile of paper and G left the office to check on the others. When Giotto was about to reach for the first sheet of paper, he came across a purple notebook. (And no, it's not the kind you use to play games and stuff. It's the kind you use to take notes.)

"Arre, why is Alaude's diary here? Lampo must have dropped it when he was stealing my diary…" Giotto said, remembering the April fool's joke Lampo tried to play on everyone. After hesitating for a moment, he shrugged and flipped open the first page of the skylark's diary.

_25__th__ January 1609 Saturday Rainy_

"1609, huh? Wasn't that two years after I founded the Vongola vigilante? " Giotto thought.

_Today, I was chosen to be the chairman of the disciplinary committee. During recess, I was patrolling the school grounds when I saw some bullies beating up a 1__st__ grade. I wanted to arrest them for bullying in school but before I could do anything, a blond guy beat them up. He didn't even scratch himself. After we sent those bullies to the headmaster's office, the blond guy introduced himself as Giotto and offered to teach me how to speak Italian as I had only been studying here for a month. We became friends after he decided to let me join the vigilante he founded, Vongola._

Giotto chuckled to himself. Alaude was a person who couldn't stand injustice, and even as a kid, he had been very protective of the school. Alaude was so obsessed of the school that he refused to graduate even though he was already old enough to. Oh, the things they had to do to get him to graduate.

_Flashback_

_ "Welcome to the 10__th__ annual graduation ceremony. Today, we have come to witness 500 young men and women finish the second step of their education before starting their career in the society…" the principal of the school droned on and on with the same old speech that was repeated year after year. Giotto, G and Alaude yawned while the others fidgeted in their seats. They were all thinking the same thing:" When the hell will (a.k.a. the principal) finish the speech?"_

_ After rambling for another 20 minutes, Mr. Fideo ended his speech:" And now, we start the ceremony by giving the graduates their certificates. When I call out your name, please step up and receive your certificate. Giotto." Giotto muttered: "Finally!" and stepped up to get his long-awaited certificate." Gabriel." G felt a vein in his forehead twitch and he yelled:" How many times do I have to tell you, call me G, old man!" yelled back and they started a heated argument with the principal insisting G should be grateful his parents gave him a decent name. The topic of the argument changed rapidly from G being a "hopeless delinquent" to Mr. Fideo being a "mindless, judgmental old man that should retire and live in his home for the rest of his life". Fortunately, Giotto stopped G before he could pull out his weapon and annihilate ._

_ straightened his tie and the ceremony continued after G got his certificate." Asari Ugetsu." The principal called. Asari walked up and shook hands with before taking his certificate with a smile."Lampo." said guardian yawned and walked up to the stage. shook hands with him and advised him to behave. Lampo muttered: "Whatever" and got his certificate._

_ "Knuckle." Knuckle stepped up and shook hands with him. Daemon got his as well."Alaude" the principal called. But Alaude didn't move. He didn't even blink."Alaude, please get your certificate now." The principal repeated. Alaude glared at the principal and said: "Like hell I'm leaving. I'm staying here to protect the school." Everybody froze and stared at Alaude to see if he was pulling their leg. But the determination in Alaude's eyes showed that he was dead serious. They sighed and tried to get him to graduate._

_ "Alaude, just get the bloody certificate already!" G said. Alaude glared at him and said no. Plan A: Fail." Giotto, as your boss, I'm ordering you to get the certificate." Giotto ordered in" boss mode" and got a hit from Alaude. Plan B: Fail. So did Plan C-Y. Just when they thought all hope was lost, Talbot suddenly burst through the door and waved a stick at Alaude."Imperio!" Talbot said. Alaude suddenly became very stiff. Talbot smirked and ordered him to get the certificate. Everybody's jaw dropped when Alaude obediently went up to get the certificate._

_ "Hehehe, looks like my invention worked." Everybody turned to Talbot and Giotto questioned the stick." Magic wand I invented. Got the inspiration from a novel called "Harry Potter" published in the future." Talbot waved the stick and explained. Giotto was about to ask Talbot to give him the stick when said object exploded. "Hmm, must have been too fragile." Talbot muttered._

_ Meanwhile, Alaude was freed from the curse and immediately realized what was happening when he saw the certificate in his hands and the pile of dust in Talbot's. A murderous aura quickly surrounded him." Talbot, I'll kill you for this." He growled. Talbot sweat dropped and made a run for the door with Alaude hot on his heels._

_Flashback ends_

Giotto couldn't help but laugh out loud when he remembered the incident. He kept on reading until he reached the last page. He raised his eyebrow when he saw the first few words on the page.

_28__th__ May 1610 Tuesday Sunny_

_ Today, I was listening to the musician play the national anthem on the violin in the garden when I saw the thing I feared the most. It scurried right up to my chair and stared at me. I managed to hide my fear and asked the musician to get rid of it. I hate these pests. Its dirty fur disgusts me. Sometimes, I wonder why they keep…_

Before Giotto could finish reading, Alaude opened the door and asked: "Giotto, have you seen my…" Alaude stopped and Giotto felt a murderous aura when he saw Alaude's gaze land on his diary. " Giotto, for intruding on my private property, I will arrest you." Alaude pulled out his handcuffs and… well, you know what happened next.

Finally, a few hours after a few beatings from Alaude, Giotto finally finished all his paperwork and they all returned to the present, though Giotto never did find out what Alaude's worst fear was."Oh well, I guess it will remain a mystery forever." Giotto ruffled his hair and thought.

**A/N: I know I've said this twice, but please review or…honestly, I don't know what to say. Anyway, whoever can guess which animal Alaude fears the most will get a reward. You can PM me an idea for the next chapter and I will write it based on your idea. Valid for first 7 winners though. For those who don't have a fanfiction account, they can post their idea along with their review. Ciao ciao! (P.S. Happy birthday Lambo!)**


	4. Christmas Memories

**A/N: Ciaossu, minna! First, I would like to congratulate an author who won the guessing game (refer to chapter 3) and provided me with the idea for this chapter: dreamheart6789. Next, I would like to thank my beloved readers for reading my first fic. Third, feel free to PM me whatever ideas you want for the fic and I'll see if it's good enough to write. Please review as much as you like, I'm fine with criticism. Anyway, enjoy the 4****th**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Chapter 4: Christmas Memories**

"Guys, would you like to see my new invention?" Talbot called out to Giotto and his fellow guardians. Said seven mafioso glanced up and saw what seemed like the time portal they had used to change history. "Ha-ha, very funny Uncle Talbot. We know that's your time machine so there's no need for us to feel excited like we used to when we were kids." G stated and everybody present could notice an obvious trace of sarcasm.

"But G, when you guys were kids, _you_ were always the first one to bombard me with questions about whatever inventions I made." Talbot reminisced, earning a snigger from Giotto. He still remembered how G used to have a sparkle in his eyes whenever Talbot introduced his inventions.

As childhood friends, Giotto and G had practically grew up together under Talbot's care since both of them lost their parents during a large-scale massacre, courtesy of the local police who tried to get rid of those who refused to be recruited into the army, but that's another story. He still remembered how G used to have a sparkle in his eyes whenever Talbot introduced his inventions.

"Anyway…" the voice of his Vongola mechanic pulled him away from memory lane:" this machine is supposed to help you relive certain memories in your life." Talbot said. "Really, let me try." Giotto offered to be Talbot's lab rat and walked towards the machine.

"Ok, so basically, you step into the portal while thinking of the memory you want to experience and the portal will take you there, no matter how distant the memory. For example, you can experience the day you celebrated your first birthday, even if you can barely remember what happened." Talbot explained.

"So wouldn't it change history? I mean, what if we did something totally different from what we've done in the first place?" Giotto questioned. "Well, technically you _are _there but you exist there as a ghost. No one can see you or hear you. Besides, you can't touch anything there." Talbot said. Satisfied with Talbot's answer, Giotto stepped toward the portal and beckoned for the rest of the guardians to follow. G looked at Giotto and asked:" Giotto, what are you thinking this time?" Giotto just shrugged and asked them not to think of anything as he wanted to show them something. Giotto closed his eyes and concentrated on his memory and stepped through the portal while the others followed suit.

When they opened their eyes again, they realized they were at a marketplace from 2 years ago. The whole place looked just like the modern shopping mall we see everywhere, only it didn't have roofs. Heck, there was even people dressed up as Santa greeting people Buon Natale, which means Merry Christmas in Italian."Hohoho, this is a great way to earn extra pocket money, right G?" A fake Santa turned around to speak to another.

"Great way, my ass, the weather's damn cold and I hate it when the kids want me to give them presents instead of the sweets we were supposed to sell. Don't they know Santa's just an imaginary figment?" G grumbled."Maa, maa, G, our shift ends in a few more minutes so cheer up! Besides, you believed in Santa too when you were little." Asari patted G on the back." Says the person who managed to sell all his sweets and had to restock at least thrice. And I already stopped believing in Santa long ago so drop it." G snapped.

"Well, you can't blame him G. Many children like a cheerful Santa, not one who likes to yell obscenities at them every five minutes." Giotto chuckled." Oh, finally, our shift ends." G flipped open his pocket watch and was relieved to see the clock's hands pointing at half past five.

The others made their way back to the makeshift hut where their boss, Ilario was waiting. Ilario looked like a carbon copy of Santa, only he was beardless, had chestnut colored hair and he was jollier." Let's see. Giotto, you sold 1 and a half basket of sweets so that gives you 150 florins." Ilario looked at his basket and gave 150 florins to Giotto **(A/N: Florin was a type of Italian currency used in Giotto's time. And the name Ilario means joyful and happy in Italian. Suits Ilario's character, huh?)**." Asari, you sold 4 baskets so that gives you 400 florins." He dropped a money bag into Asari's waiting hands.

Ilario then looked at G's basket and gave him an apologetic smile. "G you sold half a basket of sweets so you only have 50 florins." He gave G a bag considerably smaller than Asari's. G tried his best not to let Ilario hear his endless string of curses.

Meanwhile, Daemon watched from the side along with the others (they were the ones that stepped through the portal, mind you)."Nufufufu, 50 florins only? No wonder you seemed mad for the rest of the day." Daemon smirked. G muttered for him to shut up before they continued to watch their past selves.

"Hahaha, I bet nobody will get as much money as I have." Asari said cheerfully as he pocketed his earnings. Oh, the things he could buy with that sum of money. "Tch, don't be so full of yourself, flute freak. I bet Alaude probably harassed the kids into buying his sweets." G tried to bust Asari's bubble, but he jaw dropped when he saw the enormous moneybags Alaude and Daemon were holding. Heck, they were at least 5, no, scratch that, 8 times bigger than Asari's. He turned to his right and saw a fainted blond while Asari was eyeing their bags with disbelief.

"Nufufufu, is somebody jealous…" Daemon smirked, looking at their bags. "H-How did you manage to sell 32 baskets of sweets each? Asari stammered, obviously shocked. "Hn, the melon head used illusions so the basket appeared empty while I asked my CEDEF colleagues to buy whatever sweets I sold." Alaude answered.

"HIEEE! That's cheating!" Giotto suddenly came to and yelled (Well, he was Dame-Tsuna's great-great-great grandfather so it's no surprise he got his scream from him, right?). "Don't worry, Elena told me to split the money with you guys no matter what as a Christmas present while Alaude promised Talbot he would use the money to buy presents instead of donating them to the school and split the remaining as well." Daemon reassured them.

"So if you two have 6400 florins in total, and the three of us make 600 florins, so that makes 7000 florins. Since Lampo and Knuckle didn't sell any sweets, we can get 1400 florins each." G made the conclusion. "Really? Grazie Elena, Uncle Talbot!" Giotto raised his hands into the air.

"Yeah, 1400 florins would be enough to buy ourselves a Christmas present, huh?" Asari agreed. "Alright, enough talk, let's just go get ourselves some Christmas presents and meet up at the mansion by 9, ok guys?" Giotto put an arm around his right hand man. And so, everybody set off to buy whatever they liked as a present.

4 hours later…

"Whoa, G, is that a new tattoo?" Giotto asked. "Yeah, I used it to cover my scar. Got the idea from the new smoke dealer." G said but Giotto could notice a faint hint of sadness in his voice. G had gotten that scar trying to defend himself during the massacre 15 years ago. Seeing that scar everyday reminded him of the incident. Even though the pain of losing his parents had decreased over the years, the 20 year old adult had never managed to get over the whole incident. After all, his mother _did_ die trying to protect him.

"Wow, that tattoo looks cool on you, G." Asari complimented while the others nodded. Even Alaude gave a grunt to show he agreed. They had all heard of his sad story and were relieved to see G give them a smile.

"Anyway, let the present exchanging begin!" Giotto announced. "Hey, Lampo." G called. Said guardian turned around and caught a present from G. He opened it and was surprised to see a whole jar of his favorite grape candy. "Yay, thanks G!" Lampo thanked his friend as he popped a candy into his mouth. "Yeah, I have my nice moments." G said with a wave of his hands.

"Okay G, now it's my turn." Giotto gave a present to G. It looked huge so G got very curious. He was surprised when he saw a bow and sitting in the box. "I broke your toy bow when we were kids so… I thought I'd give you a new one. This bow uses flames as arrows so you can never run out of ammo. Got it from Talbot for free." Giotto said with a grin. G smiled and gave his childhood friend a hug. " Thanks, Giotto." G answered.

"I've got you a present too, Asari." Knuckles called out to Asari and tossed him a present. Asari opened the present and froze. "My shakuhachi… I thought I sold it to that merchant years ago." Asari took out his beloved flute.

"Well, Giotto told me about your flute so I bought it back on my last mission to Japan. I was lucky to make it in time as the merchant was about to give it to his son. Guess he didn't know how to appreciate good music." Knuckles said. Asari tried not to let his tears flow as he blew a tune from the flute that was given to him by his late grandfather.

"Oh, Alaude~ I have a present for you…" Daemon called in his sing-song voice and gave Alaude his present. Alaude gave Daemon a small smile when he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He saw a card from Talbot wishing him Buon Natale, meaning the handcuffs were Talbot's work." Hn, thanks, some handcuffs have really bad quality." Alaude said.

"Umm… Giotto." Lampo called. Giotto turned around and saw a cloak in Lampo's hands." _Buon Natale, grande fratello _(Merry Christmas, big brother)." Lampo smiled when Giotto put the cloak on. Knuckles got a new copy of the Bible from Elena while Alaude gave Talbot a staff so he could walk better.

" Hey, guys, look who's here!" Masamoto Ame called from the door. G rushed to open the door and Ame stepped in." I thought I'd paint a portrait of you guys on Christmas." Ame said with a smile, gesturing to the easel and bench outside.

An hour later, the portrait was done and Giotto decided to hang it in the main hall for everyone to see. "Oh, and guys, I made you all a scarf so you won't feel so cold in the winter. By the way, nice tattoo, G." Ame complimented when she handed G his scarf. G blushed as he muttered his thanks.

Later, G entertained everybody with playing the harpsichord (Yes, G actually_ plays_ a musical instrument) while Asari played tune after tune with his long-lost flute. Daemon surprised Elena by conjuring a bouquet of roses out of nowhere and giving them to her. Later, they watched the fireworks in the sky and were amazed by the colorful patterns they created. Suddenly, G felt a weight on his shoulder. G tilted his head to the side and smiled when he saw Ame sleeping on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, the first generation watched over their past selves with a smile." Nufufufu, Ame slept on G's shoulder that night? No wonder they were both blushing when she left… "Daemon teased, earning a glare from G." Anyway, the memory's over so we should go back now." Giotto stopped Daemon and they all closed their eyes before returning to the present.

When they opened their eyes again, they found Talbot sleeping on a chair. Giotto checked his pocket watch and was surprised to see that they were just in time for dinner. They ate their dinner and went to bed after they sent Talbot home." Giotto, why did you take us there in the first place?" G asked before they turned the lights out.

"Nothing, just wanted to relive the best memories of my life." Giotto answered. G smiled and looked up at the starry night sky. "You know what, Giotto, that was the best memory of my life too. I never regretted being friends with you." He said, looking at his weapon that was a Christmas gift from his childhood playmate, boss and probably his best friend for life.

**A/N: And that is how G got his tattoo and G's Archery, how Asari got his flute back, how Alaude got his handcuffs, and how Giotto got his cloak. Wait a minute, 2200 words?! This is probably the longest chapter I've written! Yay for me! **

** By the way, I'm not used to writing family stuff so please review or my writing skills will continue to be an eyesore for you all. And all the Italian greetings and sentences have been translated using .net and it is pretty reliable so don't hesitate to use it next time you're translating. **

** Anyway, happy birthday Mukuro! (For those who don't know his birthday, it's the 9****th**** of June, which is the day after tomorrow) Requests for the next chapter are welcome and that's all I'm gonna say. Ciao ciao!**


	5. Happy Birthday!

**A/N: Ciaossu, minna! Thank you guys for your continuous support (Last I checked, I had 835 views, grazie, minna!). And congratulations to the second winner of the guessing game in Chapter 3: Snowflake97. Requests are still open so if nobody's winning the guessing game, I'll have to resort to typing a chapter based on other requests. Anyway, enjoy the fifth chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Happy Birthday!**

If there's one thing we all know Giotto hates, its paperwork, right? There are only two words capable of describing his mood now: bored and frustrated. Said Vongola boss is currently facing his huge stacks of paperwork and cursing G for placing guards outside his office. Well, how would _you_ like it when your parents grounded you and denied you access to your laptop until you gain A's in at least half your examination subjects?** (A/N: Thankfully, I got A's in 5 out of 8 subjects. Yay for me!)**

"Daemon mentally disabled 40 pedestrians and 10 thousand dollars' worth of assets on his mission in America, Alaude destroyed 5 buildings in Australia…God, I'll give all my money to ditch this paperwork." Giotto groaned. His gaze landed on his calendar. "Hmm, guess the fortune will have to stay where it was." Giotto's lips formed a smirk.

"Psst, you two, over here." Giotto gestured for the two guards to come into his office. The guards obeyed him and stepped into the office. Giotto whispered something into their ears, making them yell in surprise:" WHAT?! TODAY'S MASTER G'S BIRTHDAY?!"

"Yep, and I'm planning to throw a surprise party. Here's what you need to do…" Giotto whispered some more into their ears. The guards nodded and ran off to spread the news. They told more guards about it so the news would be spread faster. They also told the Vongola guardians to go to Giotto's office.

Five minutes later…

"WHAT?! IT'S G'S BIRTHDAY! I DIDN'T KNOW!" Multiple voices yelled when they heard the news, including the Vongola guardians (minus G, of course. He had received a mission earlier and unless he had super hearing, he would never hear them yell all the way from a street ten blocks away). Giotto nodded and told them his plans.

"Ok, so let's start working. Knowing G, he'll be back in 5 hours." Giotto checked his pocket watch and started distributing jobs." Lampo, you'll plan the party menu and get the maids to cook them. Asari, you'll practice G's favourite tune on your flute. Knuckle, you can buy the birthday presents after the others say what they want to give G. Alaude, go check on G and try to hold him off while we are preparing. And Daemon…" Giotto found his mist guardian already placing illusions of party streamers and other decorations. He shrugged and went off to help Lampo plan his menu.

Meanwhile, Alaude had _reluctantly _set off to distract G while the others made the party preparations. He found G sitting near a fountain, while sipping from a cup of coffee. Alaude picked up a sharp pebble and sent it flying towards G, effectively shattering G's cup and staining his suit brown.

"What the hell, Alaude, why the fuck did you do that?!" G spun around, obviously pissed off. Alaude shrugged and said:" I'm here to spar with you, G." Alaude took out his handcuffs and charged towards G. G reacted on instinct and pulled out his bow. He countered by sending a wave of Storm flames towards Alaude, who dodged it with ease. The two then proceeded to exchange blows in high speed. The owner of the nearby café watched as they destroyed his property. He sighed and made a mental note to write a letter to Giotto to ask for compensation. Again.

Six hours later, back at the mansion…

"Lampo, is the birthday cake ready?" Giotto yelled. "Yeah, just a few finishing touches!" Lampo replied. Giotto nodded and glanced at his pocket watch. There was still time till the preparations were ready and Alaude had done a good job at stalling G." Giotto, here are the ultimate presents you guys asked for." Knuckle handed Giotto a few boxes wrapped up in different colours.

"Ok then. Wait a minute… DAEMON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Giotto yelled. The hall was filled with pink decorations. The whole hall looked like a Hello Kitty theme party. Heck, there was even a banner that said "Happy Birthday, Gabriel!" in pink bold letters. Giotto panicked. The last time G got called by his real name, the unlucky person found himself tied to a barrel in the middle of the sea." Daemon, remove those decorations!" Giotto waved his arms frantically like Tsuna used to do. Daemon smirked when he heard the sound of a door opening. "Too late." Daemon said.

"…WHAT THE EFFING HELL IS THIS?!" G yelled when he saw the banner. Giotto gulped." Um… happy birthday?" Lampo said, pushing the birthday cake in front. The cake was fabulous, except the fact that the cake was a giant replica of a pink octopus and it was half eaten. Everybody present suddenly felt a murderous aura coming from G and saw a very pissed off storm guardian with a gun in his hand.

"Giotto, whose idea is this?" G asked. Giotto pointed to himself and was forced to dodge multiple bullets a split second later." WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, IT'S NOT EVEN MY BIRTHDAY!" G shouted. Everybody except G, Asari and Giotto froze and glared at their boss. Giotto smiled sheepishly and said: "What? I just wanted to have some fun for a while away from my paperwork!"

Alaude pulled out his handcuffs, a murderous aura that was able to rival G surrounding him." You mean you asked me to spar with G and waste my time just to avoid your damn paperwork?" Alaude said. He and G then cornered Giotto while Daemon sat back to watch the show." Nufufufu, this is going to be good." Daemon smirked while Lampo handed him some popcorn and Knuckles said every prayer he knew. Luckily, this was the exact time Masamoto Ame decided to visit.

"Hey guys!" Said girl poked her head in and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Everybody had kept their weapons in the blink of an eye. They had already sworn not to tell anybody else about the vigilante stuff to prevent any unwanted deaths, including Ame. Ame handed G a box and wished him a happy birthday. G mumbled his thanks and waited till Ame left the mansion after eating some leftover cake. G then turned towards Giotto and continued to beat him up.

Later that night, G opened Ame's present while the others helped to clean up the mess. He thanked everybody for their presents, even Giotto. He smiled when he saw Ame's present. It was a lucky charm that Ame made for G. G smiled and put the charm in his pocket without anyone knowing it. He didn't want lose the first gift he received from his crush. Giotto smirked when he saw G smiling in his sleep like a kid who just got his favourite toy for Christmas. He took a snapshot of G holding the charm with the camera he borrowed from Talbot. Blackmail time!

**A/N:** **Phew, I managed to finish this chapter by midnight. Anyway, happy birthday Iemitsu (whose birthday is on June the 15****th****, which is today.)! Requests are still open so you can either win the guessing game on Chapter 3 or PM me an idea about the next chapter and I'll type it. Well, it's not my fault I can't think of anything, right? And please review, ne? Ciao ciao!**


	6. The Sun, the Sea and some Fangirls

**A/N: Ciaossu, minna! First of all, I would like to thank all my beloved readers. Without your help, I wouldn't have reached 1213 views in just 4 months after I published the first chapter. Arigato, minna! Anyway, I would like to thank the two authors who gave me an idea for the chapter: Snowflake 97 and dreamheart6789. And finally, feel free to PM me any ideas you have and I will try to make a chapter based on it. Enjoy the sixth chapter!**

**Chapter 6: The Sun, the Sea, and Some Fangirls**

It was a typical sunny day and all was well at the Vongola mansion. The sun is high in the sky, the birds are singing on the trees. Except for one thing: the mansion was completely empty, unless you count the butlers, maids, cooks, gardeners… well, you know what I mean. The seven owners of the Vongola rings and Elena were currently sitting in a horse-drawn carriage that was making its way to a beach.

"Nufufufu, it's been a long time since we last went to the beach, right Elena?" Daemon asked his lover. Elena gave a nod as she watched the carriage get nearer to the beach."Yeah, it's been fun the last time we came here. It was a few days after we graduated high school, right?" Asari rested his hands behind his head casually, Yamamoto-style.

"He he, I think we all remember that day, right?" Lampo said, and for once everybody had to agree with him. It was indeed an unforgettable day. They had so much fun splashing each other with seawater, burying a sleeping Giotto with sand, and many others. But that's another story. As the carriage came to a stop, the eight adults stepped outside the carriage and were greeted by a cool sea breeze.

After enjoying the breeze, they began unloading stuff from an additional horse-drawn cart. They waved the driver goodbye and began their one-day party at the beach (and who ever said Mafioso couldn't have parties?)

Finally, everything was set and they were ready to start their personal party. They just had to wait for one more people."Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." Ame called out while carrying a basket that obviously looked heavy. G offered to carry the basket and was rewarded when Ame gave him a smile. "Ok, guys, let's start our beach party!" Giotto clapped his hands together, oblivious to the fact that several fangirls were drooling over the seven men's handsomeness. Well, they're bound to charm someone, right?

"Oh my God, look at the guy with the tattoo on his face! He's so handsome!"

"Really, I think the blond looks cool."

"Yeah, but I prefer the one with the dark blue hair."

While Asari played a few cheerful tunes on his flute, G helped Ame and Elena arrange the food on a blanket. Lampo took out a deck chair and took a nap. Giotto and Knuckle hummed along to Asari's flute while Daemon was strolling along the beach. As for Alaude, he was nowhere to be seen.

The three fangirls mentioned earlier were disappointed to see that some of the guardians already had someone they liked, namely Ame and Elena. Luckily, they were more sensible than most of the other fangirls and were not jealous at all, just disappointed. Daemon and Giotto noticed them staring at themselves and G and shrugged before continuing to do whatever they were doing. This wasn't the first time they got stalked by fangirls.

Suddenly, Daemon was struck with an idea. He took out the photo that he stole from Giotto a few days ago. "Nufufufu, this is _so_ going to get me a few extra florins." Daemon thought with an evil smirk. He walked casually towards the girls and showed them the picture. The three took one look and nearly fainted. It was the photo of G sleeping with Ame's lucky charm that Giotto took with a borrowed camera. Oblivious that the photo was taken with a type of technology that didn't exist in their time, they took out all the money they had and asked for the price of the photo.

"Nufufufu, 500 florins and your signatures." Daemon answered. He took out a contract that stated the girls can have the cute G photo, provided that they give 500 florins _and _ leave the party immediately. The girls reluctantly signed the paper and gave Daemon the money. "Nufufufu, pleasure doing business with you." Daemon said before going back to the place where the party was held.

"Where the hell have you been, Daemon? The party's almost ending." G asked." Nufufufu, nothing, just a stroll." Daemon answered and sat down with Elena. They enjoyed the food that both Elena and Ame cooked and they played many games like "Pin the Tail on the Donkey", with Lampo as the donkey, so you can imagine how hard it was to pin the tail on him. G muttered curses in multiple languages when Lampo ran halfway across the beach to avoid the tail.

Finally, when the sun was setting down, they suggested playing one last game: Truth or Dare. This time, it was Ame's turn to choose a player." Let's see… Daemon, truth or dare?" She asked. When Daemon said" truth", she asked a question:" What were you doing just now?" Daemon shrugged and took out the photo. "I was selling this to three girls so they would leave us alone." He answered and immediately bent down to dodge a blast from G's gun.

"DAEMON, YOU BASTARD!" G yelled and chased Daemon. Daemon made a run for it and the others laughed. When the chase finally ended ten minutes later, G stormed off in anger. Ame, who was the most concerned about him, went after him.

"G, are you still mad?" Ame asked. G's gaze softened and he replied:" A bit. The photo was embarrassing." Ame giggled and said:" Actually, you looked cute in the photo. Besides, I'm glad you liked my lucky charm." G smiled and looked at the sunset. They both rested their heads on a tree and admired the scenery.

Two hours later…

"I see somebody enjoyed the sunset with his crush…" Giotto teased. The others snickered and G motioned for them to shut up. G had carried Ame back bridal-style when she fell asleep. They walked home because they wanted to tease G some more. Besides, the carriage driver had already gone home.

When they reached Ame's house, G put her down in her bed and covered her with a blanket. After they reached the Vongola mansion, they all went to bed. Giotto smirked at G while G responded with a glare." You really like her, don't you?" Giotto asked. G responded with a nod and a smile. "Then confess to her already." Giotto teased. G answered:" I don't know. Maybe next year." Giotto chuckled and just shook his head before going to sleep.

**A/N: Finally, I'm done. Please review after you read, ne? Anyway, from now on I won't be announcing the birthdays of the KHR characters one by one, but I will group them together, like so:**

**Birthdays of KHR characters in July:**

**Viper (2 July)**

**M.M. (3 July)**

**Alaude (6 July)**

**Colonello (7 July)**

**Romario (21 July)**

**Basil (23 July)**

**Joushima Ken (28 July)**

**I hope you guys like my fic. Ciao ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ciaossu, minna! This chapter is based on an idea Miyuki Nuvola Ame (a.k.a. my cousin, Kyoya) gave me. But, I made a slight change to the idea. Gomen, Kyoya! As usual, ideas via PM are always welcome, and thanks for the support you guys have gave me! Enjoy the 7****th**** chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Pink Smoke and 14-year olds**

"G and Ame, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Daemon, Giotto and Lampo sang while circling said adults, amused when both G and Ame turned redder and redder by the second."O-oi, stop it, you three!" G said, but the singing just got louder. The others were sitting at the table, all of them smirking, smiling or snickering. G turned the darkest shade of red anybody has ever seen when he remembered his actions earlier.

_Flashback_

"G, can you come out for a second?" Ame poked her head through the door and asked. Giotto heard her and nudged G with a playful smirk while whispering:" Here's your chance, Romeo." G asked him to shut up with gritted teeth and followed Ame outside.

"You left this while you were sending me home." Ame said, holding up the charm. G took the charm and said his thanks before pocketing it. When Ame turned and started to walk away, G remembered Giotto's words and decides that it was time he told Ame how he felt about her. "Ame, wait." G caught her arm.

Unfortunately, he gripped her arm so suddenly that she stumbled and fell backwards, bumping into G in the process. She shut her eyes tightly went she saw hard ground approaching her face. G noticed this as well and wrapped her arms around her. He also turned so they hit the ground sideways instead. Ame opened her eyes when she felt something warm near her and turned scarlet red when she saw G's face just inches away from hers. So did G.

Their luck ran out when the other Vongola guardians came into the garden to check on them." Hey G, took you long enough to confess, huh?" Giotto smirked when he saw the two of them in their…um, awkward position.

_Flashback ends_

"Nufufufu, G's finally got himself a girlfriend…." Daemon teased in his annoying sing-song voice. Ame turned redder. G noticed some tears welling up in Ame's eyes and realized that he needed to get her home or she'll cry on the spot. He glared at the three."Look, do you mind? She wants to go home now." G said with an icy tone.

Giotto noticed he was mad and stepped aside. G led Ame outside and escorted her home. When they reached her house, G apologized to her. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that teasing." Ame just shook her head and smiled." Actually, I'm not mad at you at all. Thanks for saving me just now." G smiled.

"By the way, what was it you wanted to tell me just now?" Ame asked. "Oh, uhh, well..." G stammered. Ame tilted her head to the side in confusion. G hesitated for a while before he made his confession: "Ame, if I asked you to go out with me, will you agree?" Ame turned red for a while before nodding. G's eyes widened slightly and he smiled. "Well, that went well." G thought as he walked up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" G asked. Ame nodded and G waved her goodbye before making his way home.

"So, I see the confession went well?" Giotto looked up from a book he was reading and he noticed a smile on G's face. "Shut up." G answered, still mad at him for the teasing incident. Giotto grinned. As G's childhood friend for years, he knew that to G, 'shut up' was just another way of saying yes. "Then you should thank me. If I hadn't stepped aside, you never would have got yourself a girlfriend." Giotto said. The others immediately understood and Asari congratulated G for succeeding to confess. Suddenly, the seven were interrupted by a huge cloud of pink smoke. When the smoke cleared, Giotto saw a mop of chestnut colored hair that was similar to his.

"Tsuna?" Giotto asked. "Grandpa, is that you?" A voice replied. The first gen almost fell off his chair in surprise. They were currently looking at their great-great-great grandchildren who had apparently been sent back in time with a certain bazooka.

"G? Great, first the cow brat's stupid bazooka and now the old man shows up." Gokudera grumbled. G's vein twitched and he yelled:" Who're you calling old man, brat?!" Gokudera yelled back:" You, idiota!" The two storm guardians continued quarelling while the rain guardians stood next to each other.

"Nice to see you, Takeshi." Asari said. "Hahaha, same here." Yamamoto put his arms behind his head casually, flashing his trademark grin. "So, how have you been?" Asari questioned. "The usual, Gokudera still likes to quarrel, I still practice the Shigure Souen, and my oyaji (means 'old man' in Japanese) still won't let me touch the restaurant's stuff. By the way, I've created some new sword styles since we last saw each other. You wanna see?" Asari agreed and the two set off to the Asari's personal dojo, chatting along the way.

The other guardians each reacted differently when they saw their descendants. Lampo was disgusted when he saw snot dripping on Lambo's nose while said 5-year old made faces at him. Alaude and Hibari had gone off to the training grounds to spar with each other. Ryohei and Knuckles had dashed off to the nearest boxing ring to take a look at the latest match (and the anime only said Knuckles never boxed again, that doesn't mean he can't _look _at other boxers).

"Kufufufu, Daemon, you owe me an apology for trying to posess both me and Chrome." Mukuro said, a deathly aura surrounding him. "Nufufufu, what are you talking about? But what you said was a great idea though." Daemon said. Mukuro remembered that _this _Daemon hadn't turned bad yet and shrugged his shoulders. Chrome stood between the two and watched them start a laugh-off. "Nufufufu." "Kufufufu" "Nufufufufu" "Kufufufufufu"…. The rest won't be written into the chapter due to the length of the contest.

Meanwhile, Giotto was strolling in the park with the well-known Vongola Decimo."So let me get this straight. Reborn and the other Arcobaleno have had their curses lifted, yes?" Giotto asked and got a nod as a reply."And they are going to grow up like normal kids. "Giotto continued. "Yep. And by the way, Colonello and Lal are engaged." Tsuna replied. "…HIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! Colonello and Lal?!" Giotto yelled once the not-so-shocking news began to sink in.

A few miles away, the boxing ring shook for a while before it stopped. Everybody there ignored the shaking and continued to cheer, except for Ryohei and Knuckles who knew that shout anywhere. G and Gokudera covered their ears. After the shout stopped, they bolted towards the garden to check on their beloved bosses.

Alaude and Hibari stopped just as their weapons clashed together. They glanced in the direction of the garden and continued sparring. Asari and Yamamoto stopped whatever they were doing and listened." Hm, that sounded like Giotto shouting. I wonder what's going on." Asari got up and walked towards the door. Yamamoto followed him.

Lampo and Lambo stopped as well." Gyahahaha, looks like Dame-Tsuna's grandpa got scared by Natsu. Baka!" Lambo said and made another face. "Yare, yare, why do I have to be stuck with this cow brat?" Lampo yawned. Mukuro and Daemon also stopped their laughing contest. "Nufufufu, what is Giotto doing now?" Daemon, Mukuro and Chrome walked towards the garden as well.

As the four, no, nine people reached the garden, they saw Giotto looking at Tsuna with disbelief. Tsuna sighed and told his guardians:" I only told Grandpa that Colonello and Lal were engaged and he screamed."

"You screamed just because of that? What a pathetic boss you are, Giotto." G flicked Giotto on the forehead. Asari only laughed." Well, I always knew Lal liked Colonello." Asari said. Knuckles and Ryohei were screaming:" What?! They were actually engaged?!" Gokudera yelled at them:" I thought I told you just a few days ago, turf top!" "What was that, octopus headed old man?" Ryohei yelled back. G burst out laughing at the nickname. "Old man! Haha! What a suitable nickname!" Gokudera yelled back and the argument continued.

After the bickering finally ended, they went for a stroll together in the garden. Suddenly, Yamamoto asked Asari a question. "Hey Asari, if I'm your direct descendant, why do we have different surnames?" Asari thought for a moment. "Oh, I think Talbot mentioned that before because he got curious about this. You see, before I died, my son, that is, your great-grandfather, was still very little. So I let a couple with your surname adopt him when he was a kid. Unfortunately, Talbot won't tell me his name _or_ why I died at such a young age. Said it would change the future." "Oh." Yamamoto nodded. "He didn't tell you anything but that?" Giotto interrupted.

"Nope. Not even the name of my future wife." He added with a chuckle. "Somebody's eager to get a girlfriend…" Daemon sang. "Hey, cut it out." Asari said and Daemon stopped.

Suddenly, a cloud of pink smoke appeared and before they knew it, the tenth gen had disappeared. Alaude was slightly alarmed but shrugged his shoulders since he knew the pink smoke was perfectly normal. Lampo was more than happy to see his descendant go back to where he came from.

In the future, Tsuna blinked. Reborn was wearing a smirk." Whew, I finally fixed the bazooka." Reborn pretended to wipe his brow. Tsuna started whining at Reborn." Why did you fix the bazooka now? I was talking to grandpa you know." "Quit whining Tsuna, or I'll triple your training." Reborn cocked his Leon-gun and aimed it at Tsuna.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsuna screamed.

**A/N: Done! Like it Kyoya? And if you mind me revealing your identity about being my cousin, yes, I know I shouldn't do it but I thought I'd give the readers a surprise. Also, ideas via PM or review are always welcome. That's all for now. Ciao ciao!**


End file.
